Paranoia
by nayara87
Summary: Cuestión de tiempo, cuestión de fuerza, cuestión de empeño y tenacidad. Era cuestión de todas las cuestiones existidas en el universo. Ya era, por sí misma, la idea bizarra como para comentarlo. Lo sabe. Y entre toda la sabiduría había decidido usarlo para atormentar al ser humano que menos lo necesitaba pero; y con justa razón, -según malas lenguas- mas lo merecía. U.A
1. Capítulo 1

**PARANOIA**

* * *

_Los personajes de ¡Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen, son tomados para la historia sin fines de lucro y con fines narrativos, y por supuesto de diversión. Para entender la historia y su desarrollo se recomienda leer "El secreto del moño rosa"_

* * *

Comenzó la lectura, entre tics nerviosos y muecas mal formadas de lo que precedía a la tormenta mientras su aura mortal crecía a cada minuto, sin titubeos paseando sus azules ojos en el inicio de aquella libreta ante la expectación de los otros dos asistentes de la extraña reunión suscitada en el lugar menos esperado, la azotea del metiche más popular de esos lares, alias cabeza de balón; según fue bautizado por ella hace varios años.

_Fecha: 20 de Enero _

_Lugar: Pública 118, Hillwood_

_Sujeto de Investigación: Helga G (nombre omitido por seguridad del Investigador) PATAKI_

_**Antecedentes:**_

_Por petición del sujeto de investigación, quién desde hace un mes calendario presenta síntomas de trastorno delirante se procede…_

—¡Phoebe!—gritó molesta mientras la pequeña oriental contenía la risa y los otros dos si reían abiertamente, a carcajadas.

Sentados en el piso del lugar mientras observaban el rostro deformado de la matona más conocida de Hillwood (entiéndase Helga G. Pataki) quién mas aterrada que molesta estrujaba sus puños como un último intento de contener su furia y arrasar con el mundo entero.

—¡Oye viejo!— dijo con voz ronca un muchacho afro limpiando una lágrima de sus mejillas, producto de la risa histérica y tratando de prevenir cualquier situación— ¡detén a tu sujeto de investigación, va a matar a mi chica!

Levantándose con tranquilidad aparente y tratando de disimular la alegría de sus expresiones se acercó clavando su mirada y dibujando poco a poco aquella semi-sonrisa tan conocida, aquella que le erizaba la piel —_Algo trama— _y sus pasos lentos y seguridad al avanzar le dejaron estática por unos segundos, hasta que se percató de los hechos. Demasiado tarde para pensarlo, demasiado tarde para prevenirlo, sus manos vacías lo demostraban y era obvio que ya no tenía la mentada libreta en su poder.

—Por cierto Gerald— comentó fríamente la pequeña oriental—No soy de tu propiedad

— ¡Y mucho menos yo soy un sujeto de investigación zopencos!— añadió gritando la rubia abalanzándose contra el rubio y a su vez dirigiendo una mirada de muerte a su pelinegra amiga — voy a matarte pequeño gusano traidor— señalándola con su índice acusador.

Aquella amenaza solo arrancó miradas perspicaces de los presentes y que el mundo se detuviera un segundo. Poco después la sonrisa mas bobalicona presentada por un rubio soñador que se regodeaba en su triunfo y que fue detectada de manera inmediata por la chica se hizo presente, quién dirigió una mirada expresa _¿Qué le pasa? _Y cuya respuesta le cayó como balde de agua fría.

—No lo negaste— respondió a su muda pregunta causando el shock de la investigada mientras ante su reacción alzaba los hombros dándole poca importancia— las observaciones hechas fueron plasmadas con total seriedad, Helga; se que no eres un sujeto de investigación —_no al momento, añadió mentalmente— _ pero la costumbre hizo que lo describiera de esa manera —y ante la poca reacción añadió— aunque no es por eso que estas así ¿verdad?

¿Verdad? ¿Qué verdad? Helga recapitulando: Amenaza de muerte (hecha), negación sin lugar a réplicas (hecha) amenaza con ademanes y efecto físico posterior (realizado). —_No lo negaste— _resonó en su cabeza, cayéndole la epifanía cual yunque —_Tu sujeto de investigación— _había dicho el moreno _SUYA-SUYA-SUYA _martilleaba ahora constantemente golpeteando sus neuronas en un zumbido molesto.

—Eres mía— reiteró el profesor dando la puñalada final

Quedó estática.

Por otra parte sentando ahora a la muda rubia en un asiento, quién pese a que en ese momento se abofeteaba una y otra vez con su mano derecha y no lograba reaccionar; ignoró el ambiente de complicidad y algunos ademanes con doble sentido de su amigo y por fin prosiguió en voz alta la lectura del documento:

_Cuadro descriptivo del sujeto de investigación:_

_IRRITABILIDAD:_

_3 de Enero: Aula de matemáticas_

_Ambiente General y tensión moderada_

_Hora previa a examen bimestral de matemáticas_

_Profesor que dictó la clase, Arnold Shortman_

_El sujeto en cuestión no estaba preparado según su descripción. Semanas antes se había desvelado elaborando algunos planes del proyecto "MATAHARI" (Carácter clasificado) por lo cual no preparo la documentación respectiva._

—¿Operación Matahari?— preguntó interrumpiendo la lectura

No hubo respuesta, Phoebe Heyerdal se caracterizaba por ser estratega, después de todo no era gratis tener I.Q superior a 200. Y si le añadían las mañas aprendidas de la mejor, quien por cierto seguía en estado catatónico no desaprovecharía la oportunidad; y sabía que ella ocultaba algo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que hiciera su jugada.

—Sin comentarios—dijo finalmente haciendo ademanes para que prosiguiera

Tendría que ser más listo que ella, que su amiga y que el resto para descifrar todas las interrogantes que comenzaban a desarrollarse en su entorno. _Cuestión de tiempo. _Y Gerald por su parte sospechaba de igual manera, pero con razones de peso guardadas en su maletín de piel, si algo sabía es que ese par de "inocentes estudiantes" hacían más de lo que aparentaban.

Volvió al documento:

_Después de la prueba el sujeto requería de momentos de introspección por cual se dirigió al lugar adecuado para proceder (hábito diario). Sospecho que algunas toxinas del lugar tuvieron que ver con la reacción inmediata, el mal humor del sujeto pudo deberse al ambiente cargado de descomposición, el zumbido de las moscas que rondaban el lugar y el hedor característico del depósito común generado por los desechos acumulados por la escuela en el patio de acceso posterior aledaño al aula. Al ambiente y el antecedente creado por la tensión del 5 obtenido en la previa del examen sumándole la sensación constante de ser observada y la sorpresiva aparición de Brainy Woods dio como resultado la paliza con excesiva fuerza que recibió el susodicho, quién al ser trasladado en camilla al hospital más cercano juro entre jadeos haber visto a la rubia crecer de tamaño y teñir su piel de color verde olivo mientras rugía y golpeaba los puños entre sí._

Una nueva ola de carcajadas surgió mientras la rubia apenas surgía de su viaje astral mas reciente y boqueaba como un pez ante el agente del F.B.I a quien no le molestaba ensuciar su traje Armani por estar de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago por la risa histérica causada.

—Continúa por favor, Arnold— pidió de manera informal Phoebe ante el asombro de su profesor y desligada del entorno— que no te cause asombro, te recuerdo que tú pediste te llamara así, ante todo somos amigos.

Devolvió su atención al documento:

_5 de Enero: La descripción específica dada por sujeto de estudio fue de sensación de escalofríos, corrientes eléctricas viajando por su torrente sanguíneo añadida a la sensación de ser vigilada constantemente, y descartando al acosador personal del sujeto de estudio Brainy Woods quién fue enviado al hospital con hemorragia nasal severa dos días antes de que la sintomatología se acentuara se descarta la posibilidad de que sea una alerta del subconsciente ante una situación real de esta índole…_

— ¿Qué opinas, Arnold?— preguntó en voz baja, dejando su cómodo puesto de escucha— según recuerdo esos días fueron cuando Helga había decidido aceptar el trabajo de la chica modelo e iba a firmar el contrato— y desvió la mirada para asegurarse de no ser escuchada. Lejos de ellos Helga se encontraba trepada en la espalda de Gerald jugando de una manera muy real al caballito ahorcado mientras el caballo daba vueltas para librarse de su molesto jinete —¿No te molesta?— agregó indicándole de manera sutil la situación— a mi me parece divertido

Le siguió el juego y muy a su pesar entre palabra y palabra leída la punzada de aquel sentimiento mezquino se clavaba en su pecho. _Celos. _Y resultaba peor cuando comenzaba a demostrarse tal cual era no solo con ellos, con el mundo entero. _Tenía razón_

— ¿Que pretendes, Phoebe?— preguntó escrutándola de pies a cabeza, mirándola de manera amenazante

—Esa libreta, Arnold, no es la única que tengo— respondió regresando otra vez al lugar donde había estado sentada— Todo es cuestión de tiempo

* * *

_CONTINUARÁ:_

_Hola queridos lectores, yo nuevamente esperando le den una oportunidad a esta historia, quienes leyeron la anterior y pidieron suba de Rating, pues ya ven les di gusto (por cierto gracias por los reviews) . Pero no tengo vena para escribir lemons así que lo máximo que esperen de mí es situaciones implícitas e insinuaciones no muy subidas de tono. Espero me tengan paciencia y me animen con reviews, me encantaría saber su opinión._

Besos gigantes:

Nayara


	2. Capítulo 2

**PARANOIA**

* * *

_Los personajes de ¡Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen, son tomados para la historia sin fines de lucro y con fines narrativos, y por supuesto de diversión.__Para entender la historia y su desarrollo se recomienda leer "El secreto del moño rosa"_

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Cuestión de tiempo, cuestión de fuerza, cuestión de empeño y tenacidad. Era cuestión de todas las cuestiones existidas en el universo. Ya era, por sí misma, la idea bizarra como para comentarlo. _Lo sabe. _Y entre toda la sabiduría había decidido usarlo para atormentar al ser humano que menos lo necesitaba pero; y con justa razón, según las opiniones–aquellas que poco importan— más lo merecía.

La había visto, desmoronarse poco a poco desde hace un tiempo. Las paredes de hierro forjadas desde su ausencia comenzaban a transformarse, y si la alquimia aún no puede demostrar de forma lógica cómo convertir el plomo en oro no habría otro principio físico que demostrara él porque de aquel asunto. Sus infranqueables defensas ya no no lo parecían tanto, y desde que ella era vulnerable su propia lógica y propias paredes comenzaron a derretirse también. Después de todo, no eran hierro. ¡No!, ni siquiera de madera. _Malditas barreras hipócritas. _Eran de hielo, hielo que se derrite ante el resplandor del sol y la calidez de verano.

_No es la única libreta_ había mencionado casualmente. Tan casualmente deseaba sonara una amenaza velada y el escondido _se que lo sabes_ implícito en toda aquella conversación. _Estoy esperando, haz tu movida _y comenzaba aquel juego.

Las cartas, todas ellas no habían sido mostradas. _Esa libreta, la otra libreta, y la veintena que había escrito en ese lapso de tiempo. _Y la que él tenía en su mano apenas era el principio de todo, _muerde el anzuelo_ y el rubio penetraba con su mirada a la perspicaz pelinegra sentada serenamente en la azotea, _muéstrame tu jugada _se leía en su expresión posterior y bien podrían ser descritos como los antecedentes a la guerra fría, de no saberse en ese estado todo el tiempo.

—Continúa por favor— dijo; mejor dicho, imperó— tengo curiosidad, me encantaría saber tu opinión

El viento frio soplaba en la azotea, eran pocos los minutos que habían pasado y sin embargo, parecían tornarse en eternidades

— ¿En serio?

—Por supuesto

Y ya no era solo serenidad, había cierta aura de malicia en las expresiones. _Metamorfosis _y la tranquilidad oceánica de Phoebe se había esfumado, _la aparente _y los misterios de sus profundidades comenzaban a intrigarle

—También tengo curiosidad

_¿De qué? _Preguntó ella, sin preguntar, y la pregunta no formulada quedo sin respuesta ante la sonrisa pagada de aquel ser, ése que había venido al principio del año escolar para sacudir nuevamente su tranquilo mundo.

_Touché _y bajo su vista hacia la libreta en sus manos. Deslizando sus ojos en las líneas que alguna vez surgieron de un observador lápiz. _Si claro, _ y sabía que era una trampa. _Todo es cuestión de tiempo._

Aclaró su garganta ignorando el ambiente, después de todo él también sabía algunas cosas. Sabía que el motivo de los afectos del agente del FBI —quién ahora parecía todo menos eso— era precisamente aquella oriental, la que trataba de descubrir lo que tenía en mente y _aún no era el momento _flotaba en el aire. Y aquella rubia—la que seguía jugando en medio de la fría azotea, para su frustración— era _suya _en muchos más aspectos de los que dejaba ver. Ahora era _su representada, _vivía en _su _casa y era _su _familia y se había asegurado de que todos los supieran y que ella se acostumbrara a la idea, todavía faltaban demasiados posesivos que agregar a la lista pero poco a poco lo haría, después de todo si había algo que lo caracterizaba era su inagotable paciencia con pocas excepciones _ella por supuesto._

Prosiguió con la lectura:

_7 de Enero: Tensión, el sujeto de investigación demuestra estrés y síndrome de persecución. Mira hacia todos lados buscando algo, gira su cabeza cada dos minutos y en diversas ocasiones su irritabilidad es más acentuada. _

_Víctima número dos: Harold Berman, quién por jugarle una broma se acercó sin hacer ruido. Consecuencias: un ojo morado y el sujeto de investigación sobre sus espaldas, cogiendo con excesiva fuerza el miembro superior derecho de la víctima quién llamaba constantemente a su mamá._

_El sujeto de investigación fue llevado al salón de castigo._

_El ambiente esta enrarecido, si bien puede describirse como una reacción impulsiva normal (y bastante repetitiva) no se le podía dar una razón mayor que el peso de la presión últimamente adquirida, sin embargo en la escena, cabe recalcar se percibió el sonido de una cámara fotográfica. _

_Medidas: Intervención inmediata…_

— ¿Entonces por eso la castigaron?— preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa

—Reconozco que su reacción fue exagerada— respondió la pregunta, inquisitivamente— pero tomando en cuenta que está sometida a tanta presión su reacción fue la más natural ¿No lo crees?

— ¿Y por presión te refieres a?

_¡Complétalo Phoebe! _Y su curiosidad parecía tal, que el grito llamo a los mismos demonios

—A que no es de tu incumbencia, Ar-nal-do, _sip, llegó el demonio._

— ¿Y qué si lo es? _Jaque mate. _¡Qué conveniente ser el sol de las mañanas veraniegas!

— ¡Oye Phebs! ¿Recuerdas? ¡Es hora de irnos!— ¿nerviosa? Descripción muy deficiente; ¿aterrada? Más cercano pero no lo suficiente; ¿al borde del colapso?, definitivamente no cuando sentía que la tierra había dejado su órbita

—Claro Helga, pero yo creí que…

No la dejo continuar, salto sobre su boca ante la diversión del profesor; _ya lo imaginaba _y se abstuvo de hacer comentario alguno, por el momento podían seguir jugando al gato y el ratón, y el _huye _plasmado en su semblante resaltaba. _Huye por hoy._

—Cambio de planes— dijo rápidamente— tenemos que irnos a… ¡eso!; si ¡eso mismo!

— ¡Ah!— exclamó fingiendo saber lo que no sabía— ¡eso!

Y empujándola de manera vehemente salieron a la velocidad de un rayo del lugar.

—Por cierto Phoebe…— se escucho a lo lejos

—Sí, Helga

— ¡Esto nunca ocurrió!

—Olvidando….

¿Parado en medio de la nada? Gracioso si poniéndose a analizar desde una perspectiva más amplia está en la terraza de algún edificio en la mitad de Hillwood, una ciudad ambigua por sus aspectos antiguos y modernos. El ambiente no podría ser descrito como nada.

— ¡Oye, Romeo!— se escucho una voz, entre agotada y sofocada— ¿me darías una mano?

Regresó su vista dejando de lado la puerta donde habían salido sus estudiantes, Gerald amarrado de pies y manos _¿Qué demonios? _Boca abajo, esperando un salvador.

—Lo siento— y raudo como el rayo, estaba a su lado desatando los dificultosos nudos— Debí mencionarte que sabe defensa personal— dijo a modo de disculpa

— ¿Eso y que sabe todos los nudos del catálogo?— agregó sarcástico, cuando Arnold se rindió ante las amarras y terminó cortándolas con una navaja— ¿No me digas ¿Julieta fue parte de las niñas exploradoras?

¡Que no lo escuchara o estarían muertos! _Antes de que eso pasara, vería el apocalipsis._

—Digamos que Helga estuvo involucrada con el grupo pero no fue parte de él

— ¿Quiero saberlo?— ya de pie, le nació la curiosidad; ahí justo entre las cejas pobladas que habían dejado su arco para formar un ángulo 45 grados.

—No Gerald, no quieres— respondió sumergiéndose entre los recuerdos, en la vorágine de sentimientos que ocultaba sin ocultar, y que trastornaban todo a su alrededor. _El punto._

— ¿La tienes?— preguntó de repente, sintió correcto preguntar después del sacrificio de su amigo quién termino por someterse a la humillación de ser tratado como "tiro al blanco". No, eso no podía ser en vano.

Alzó triunfante una pequeña llave rosa entre sus manos, mientras que su interlocutor cambiaba la expresión beatífica por una más maliciosa. _Cuestión de tiempo._

Y ahí parada detrás de la puerta a la que había regresado con una inocente escusa, tan inocente como las intensiones de ese par, recorrió el camino de vuelta. Con las reflexiones marcadas en sus serenos ojos, dilucidando mil hipótesis entre cada paso, salió por fin de la casa de huéspedes, donde la estaban esperando.

— ¿La recuperaste?— preguntó ansiosa— ¡dime que los zopencos no la tienen!

—Está bien, Helga— contestó con un tanto de pena— si tú no quieres no te lo diré

Esa mañana se creó una nueva leyenda. Cuenta la historia que cuando la gente está más tranquila en la manzana sucede cosas extrañas, siempre precedidas del grito estridente y desgarrador de mujer, y el batir de alas de todas las aves que escapaban aterradas.

Empezó oficialmente, y nada se habría decidido mientras no llegara. Solo cuestión de tiempo para eso. _GAME OVER…_

* * *

_Continuará:_

_¿Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo brindado a esta historia (KARAGABRIELLE , ZOERV Y ALLISON) ustedes son las (los) pioneras en las alertas de esta historia. (Contengo mis ganas de llorar) ¡GRACIAS!. ¡REVIEWS!, ¡por favor por favor por favor por favor!, bueno es el alimento del escritor, a parte de que dan ideas para corregir, e incluso para continuar con las historias. y es muy importante para hacer cualquier ajuste. A mi modo de ver me gusta la historia como se esta desarrollando, y es cierto que si un escritor se siente bien con lo que escribe debería estar bien pero también hay que recordar que en las correcciones y la capacidad de saber aceptar opiniones y críticas está la riqueza y el contenido._

_¡Nos vemos en una próxima entrega!_

_Besos_

_Nayara_


End file.
